


Under Any Circumstance

by ever_neutral



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy+Joan 4eva.</p><p>[<i>Tabula Rasa</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Any Circumstance

“… to be cast such an ugly lot in life and then to rise above it! To seek out better…”

Good _God_. Joan didn’t know much – or really, anything at all, which included who she _was_ , apart from some kind of superhero or something – but she did know that this guy was _damned annoying_.

And never shut up! Not that she knew him – for longer than ten minutes anyway – but whatever fancy story he was spinning, she wasn’t fooled.

“And the two of us! Natural enemies…”

Though she had to admit, he had a knack for spinning it. Making the most of a crappy, far-fetched situation – with an equally far-fetched explanation.

Though it wasn’t like that wasn’t exactly what she had done, too.

Still. The idea of the two of them being bosom buddies, standing together “against the forces of darkness” (and sheesh, effusive much) -- required _serious_ suspension of disbelief.

Also, he had terrible taste in suits.

She had just replied to his babbling with some snarky retort or other – and it was weird how satisfyingly familiar that was – when the sounds of growling alerted them both to the approach of their fanged pursuers.

She drew closer to Randy instinctively. “Oh look, it’s the forces of darkness.”

“Don’t worry. We can take them,” he replied. “Together.”

She rolled her eyes.

Then, to her confusion, a line of music started playing in her head. _“Did you ever know that you’re my hero…”_

What. The fuck.

Without further reflection, she threw herself into the battle.

Randy followed.


End file.
